My Love, My Guilty Pleasure, My Prize
by VisionDominican
Summary: I loved Theodore, I really did. But curiosity led to addiction which led to a pain I'd never experienced before. One by one, everyone around me shunned me and my world crashed before my eyes. My name is Eleanor Miller and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**So yeah, this idea was nagging me and had to be put into words. Ive planned this out so it should be a total of five chapters, including this one. This story is a tale about Eleanor. A simple girl with a passion for soccer and good food. During the day she is normal, like everyone else.**

**But do you know Eleanor's secret?**

**Note that this is all in Eleanor's point of view and so will the rest of the chapters. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I grabbed the sheets tightly as the sensations came over me. They washed away my reason, my willpower in a flood of delight. Something coiled within me, wrapping itself tighter and tighter until I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to stay like this forever, to enjoy these feelings for an eternity.

But I always came crashing down to earth. When I awoke, my entire bed felt damp. I'd ruined the sheets yet again. Last time I replaced these exact bed sheets, the store clerk had given me a look as if he knew why I was buying so many lately.

I guess I would just have to find another discount store to go to.

I had another one of_ those_ dreams. They happened almost everyday now, draining me of my energy. I eagerly opened the drawer next to my bed and pulled out my secret book. My dreams and nightmares were all diligently recorded here. I even had some sketches when I was feeling particularly artistic. They were pretty good, at least in my eyes. I _never_ showed them to anyone.

But this dream was no nightmare. I've been having it for a while now, ever since Theodore had asked me out. He was such a handsome boy. I distinctly remembered him shaking nervously when he tried to ask me out. I gave him one kiss and ever since then we were inseparable.

Well, until now of course. We were all seventeen or close to it, ready to take on the world and all it had in store for us. But with that, we slowly drifted apart as a family and as friends. Theodore decided to take a summer internship with some famous chef over in San Diego. I looked around my room and remembered where my sisters had gone. Jeanette was over at the Chipmunk's house, hanging around with Simon in his lab. Brittany was off blowing another of my hundred dollars buying everything in sight. She'd come home everyday and "borrow" my money, then deny she ever took it in the first place.

"Stupid Brittany." I didn't hate her for it. Though I did hate not having any cash in my pockets. But laying around in these damp sheets weren't going to do me any good. I went to put away the book when a picture fell out. It was at one of the Chipmunk's benefit concerts a year ago. Alvin was on his knees, finishing a power slide. Simon was standing to his left, his arms crossed and a grin on his face. Theo was looking away from the camera and smiling at someone in the crowd.

"Me…"

I closed my eyes and returned to my dream. It was so serene now. I was on my bed, laying the arms of another. He grabbed at a pair of glasses much larger than his eyes. He put them on and I recognized him immediately.

"Simon…"

* * *

Tell me what ya think. Remember, I have no idea when I'm updating this because Unprecedented takes… precedence. hehe. Though stick around, it'll be soon.


	2. My Love

Chapter 1

Well I finally updated… Yay?

**

* * *

**

A few weeks had passed since my… dream about Simon. I still had the dream though, every night. That meant finding a way to clean my sheets without my sisters finding out about it (Just thinking about it was embarrassing enough.) or buying new ones.

I remembered the creepy discount store clerk and immediately decided that I wouldn't buy any new sheets for a while. Hopefully a long while. Though, Brittany made it impossible even if I wanted to. I had my own little private business, selling cakes and pastries out of our kitchen and delivering them around.

I really didn't plan on using my college degree for anything. With such high demand for my baked goods, I could start my own bakery. That sounded a lot more fun than being some accountant or a secretary. Or a scientist. I still didn't know how Jeanette could understand all of that mumbo jumbo in her chemistry or physics books.

And as for Teddy… he was a fantastic chef, brilliant even. I instantly remembered why today was special. Teddy was coming back today! He said over the phone that he'd be here around seven thirty.

The clock read six forty-five.

To say that I freaked out was an understatement. My house was a mess, my hair was a mess, and I hadn't even cooked a thing!

I tore my clothes off, rushed into the shower, and set the water on high. Unfortunately, instead of warm water hitting my fur, I only felt ice cold water. I scrambled around, trying to get out. Instead of just opening the shower curtain and stepping out normally, I slipped and fell out. This wasn't going well for me.

Twenty minutes later and I was completely and totally clean. But my hair…

That problem was solved when Brittany walked into the bedroom. I quickly put on my towel and ran out of the bathroom to beg for her help when I saw her sneaking a twenty into her pocket. Whether that was my money or Jeanettes, I didn't know but I sure as hell wasn't going to let my sister walk away without working for that money.

After arguing with her for a full ten minutes and using various forms of blackmail we finally reached an agreement. She would _try_ and ask before she leeched me or Jeanette for cash. Really, it was giving her a free pass to do it again but the clock's persuasive argument convinced me to go through with it for the sake of my hair.

At least for now.

Brittany managed to elegantly roll my hair into two buns where I usually kept pigtails. My sister was actually a pretty good hairdresser. If she wasn't so lazy, maybe she could make something out of her life.

I snorted internally at that thought. _As if._

Brittany even helped with the mess around the house. Packing all of our crap into the nearest closet wasn't _really_ cleaning but hey, whatever got the stuff out of the way. So began my frenzied quest to find out just what I could cook in fifteen minutes for a romantic meal.

Maybe I didn't need to cook. I found a pleasant surprise in our fridge. Brittany had bought tons of strawberries the other day (her favorite fruit) and we had enough chocolate left over from my last order to make chocolate tipped strawberries. (Which Brittany had tried to pilfer. She learned her lesson after her hand took a couple of smacks from my wooden spoon.) I managed to bake Theodore's favorite cookies, triple chocolate fudge, but by that time Teddy was already twenty minutes late.

With my cookies cooling, I changed into a luxurious emerald green dress I was saving for a special moment. This was as good a moment as any. I spent another ten minutes checking my dress before I checked downstairs. Theodore still wasn't here.

Brittany left around eight, wishing me luck with Theo. I could hear her laughing all the way down the block. What a bitch. I tried thinking happy thoughts, imagining when Theo would walk through that door, savor my delicious treats, then take me upstairs and…

Now that was a thought. Theo had taken my virginity years ago. We've only had sex one other time beyond that, and it was quickie if I remembered correctly. Not really a romantic encounter, but it served its purpose. I checked the clock again, ten after eight and still no Teddy. I tried his cell phone but predictably it was turned off.

How frustrating.

I remembered taking a short nap on the couch, you know, a few moments of sleep until Theodore came. I woke up when I heard knocking on the door. I stole a glance at the clock, it was a quarter past eleven. I yawned and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, stretching on my way to the door.

I opened the door to find a very tired Theodore. He was wearing ruffled green dress shirt underneath a white sweater vest and black dress pants. At least he was wearing good clothing, instead of food stained work clothes. I saw him slump against the wall and give me a weak smile.

"Hey Ellie, mind if I crash for the night?"

"Well I-"

"Thanks"

He gave me a peck on the cheek then stumbled into the house and onto my couch. In moments he was asleep and I was left standing there, shocked at… well everything! It felt like an eternity, even though it was probably only a minute, before I approached Teddy. He was snoring lightly.

"Theo… baby? Wakey wakey." I whispered. He moaned and shifted over to his side. I put my hands on my hips, tapping my feet impatiently. He still refused to get up.

"I didn't want to have to do this Teddy, but you leave me no choice." My fingers latched onto his ears and he dropped off the couch like a rock. I raised him and he followed yelling "Ow ow ow that's my ear Ellie!"

I pulled him close and whispered into his ear. "Now listen here Theodore Seville. You will eat my food, compliment my dress, give me a loving embrace, then you will take me upstairs and we'll make love. Is that clear?"

"Wh-what?"

"Good." I let go and he sheepishly grabbed a strawberry. He took a bite and his grogginess seemed to disappear. "Mmm these are really good Ellie!" We instantly took to talking about recipes for the next few hours. Teddy learned a lot over these past few weeks with that master chef. He had impressed the right people with his talent to earn a spot at the CIA (Culinary Institute of America) for true instruction in the art of food. His hobby was going to be turned into a career, his dream.

"If I do well enough, I can a lot of money Ellie! I never thought a two year degree in culinary arts from a community college and an internship would get me this far." I could practically feel the enthusiasm oozing off of him. I was happy…but we were being split apart again. Theodore was going places, finding oppertunities, heading for the stars. Meanwhile I was stuck down here, watching him soar to new heights.

I decided right then and there that I wouldn't lose Theodore. I'd remind him exactly why he came back, even if he was hours late. (No need to tell Brittany _exactly_ how late he was. She'd never shut up about it.)

"Maybe we should move this conversation to the bedroom Teddy." I gave him as sexy a look as I could muster… and he was oblivious to it.

"Why?"

"Did you already forget what I told you Teddy?" My glare gave him enough reason to be nervous. He scratched his neck and looked around, trying to pick up the hint. I let him stew and gave him a pointed look. He got the message.

"Yeah… I guess I did."

"We were going to have sex you dummy!"

"I-I uh.. well you see Ellie… um… We haven't really… done that in a while you know? Are you sure you want that?" He was so nice and innocent. I loved him, I really did, but the guy could be so stupid sometimes.

"Would I go through all of this trouble just to get a peck on the cheek and a goodbye?" I asked rhetorically. He gave me a warm smile and we stood from our chairs. I made to walk up the stairs, but Theo swept me off my feet and carried me all the way up.

It was nice and dim in my room, perfect for I had planned tonight. He set me down, letting us strip to our underwear. He'd lost a lot of his fat over the years thanks to proper nutrition. That and I forced him to exercise with me before soccer practice with the women's soccer league down at the community park. If he refused, no more cookies.

He decided to exercise.

And me? I was a bit… bigger than most girls, but it was in all the right places. I had plump curves and rounded features, but that was still a lot better than most girls. Theodore closed the gap between us easily, taking me into a deep and loving kiss. I led him to the bed and pushed him on, watching him back up a bit to get a better view. I obliged enthusiastically, swaying my hips and posing for him. He seemed to enjoy it from the growing erection in his boxers.

I crawled up onto the bed and slowly, letting him gaze at me. He was hypnotized by my movements, at least until I hooked my hands around his underwear. His eyes met my lust filled ones and he leaned back comfortably. I turned my attention to Teddy's last article of clothing. It was off in a second.

I took him in my mouth and went to work on him. He put his hands on my head, urging me on. Meanwhile I ran my tongue around the head of his shaft. He was certainly very excited. His moans were music to my ears and continued to dance to them, taking him further and deeper. It took effort but I finally managed to get him to the base, his pubic hairs tickling my face. I giggled and the sensation nearly sent him over the edge. I let him go and he sighed contentedly.

"Alright, I did you Teddy. Now its your turn." He flipped me over, switching our positions. I pulled my last two garments off quickly, not wanting anything to get in the way of our experience together. But he was nervous. I could tell as much by the way he kissed and touched me. Whatever it was that was bothering him he was doing really bad at hiding it. I urged him to touch me, to love me the way only he could. His hands were shy but eventually found themselves at my breasts. He left hot, wet kisses all over my collarbone. His tongue went farther down and tickled my breasts, licking them slowly and thoroughly. Soft moans escaped my mouth and urged him to go farther down. He obliged me, leaving a trail of wet kisses down my belly and giving a few licks at my bellybutton. I moaned again, cursing Theodore's sudden interest in teasing me.

"Cmon baby. Its not polite to keep a lady waiting." I chastised him playfully and he gave me a grin in return. His tongue danced around my thighs, looping inside over and over. I gave a frustrated groan and Teddy decided that I had enough. He licked my lower lips slowly and my breath hitched.

It was good to have Theodore back.

His tongue pressed within me and he moved a finger to press against the sensitive bundle of nerves his nose was inadvertently working. I arched my back and pressed my slit further against him. It touched myself with great abandon, wanting to reach that high. Theodore began to lick faster and faster, and I felt myself coming close.

"Just a bit more Teddy. K-keep going!" I whispered out. I pinched both of my nipples, pulling and tugging at them. I savored the painful pleasure, my climax building. All I need was one push and-

"No no Ellie. Not yet." He said huskily. Blowing at my entrance and teasing me with his tongue on my thighs. That final push eluded me as I came down from my own high. Theodore began kissing his way back up my belly, only stopping at my bellybutton. I giggled when he reached my breasts and pulled him up for a kiss. We lay there together, kissing and tasting each other. Our tongues explored each other, rubbing against teeth and coiling around each other. They danced in our mouths, leaving us to savor the moment and each other.

When we broke off for air he looked into my eyes and positioned himself. I wrapped my legs around his back and pushed him in, enjoying as he slowly parted my lips. I moaned happily and he pushed himself in a bit further, letting his natural size get to me. He filled me up, thrusting slowly. Theodore began thrusting faster and faster as my inner walls closed around him. I felt him part me with each thrust. Each drive hit all the right spots and I gripped the sheets tightly. I felt that climax building once again and enjoyed every moment.

"Teddy d-don't stop!"

"I'm… trying…" He said, his breathing becoming shallow. His grunts of pleasure mixed with my rapidly increasing moans. I felt something change within him, his thrusts becoming more wild with each smack of our bodies. My own climax came in a rush of pleasure and I arched myself against him, enjoying the depth he was reaching within me. My walls tightening seemed to push him over the edge.

"I'm. Going. To…" I heard him say and he pulled out of me. He stroked himself rapidly, his shaft expanding as he climaxed all over my thighs and belly. He sighed and fell over next to me, exhausted. "That was amazing baby." I said contentedly. Teddy had performed better than I expected. We lay there, basking in the afterglow of our experience together. Teddy began to get up out of bed but I grabbed his arm. Our eyes locked and he could see the hurt in them. "Don't leave me now Teddy. I… don't want to be alone."

"Sure Ellie. Anything for you." He grabbed his shirt and wiped us both clean, discarding it like a filthy rag. We stayed there, locked in each other's arms. He fell asleep instantly, like a big baby. That was my Theodore.

I nearly fell asleep myself when I saw the smirking face of my sister Brittany. Was she watching this entire time? By the lithe fingers rubbing between her thighs I guessed a yes. I was determined then, that I would get her back for this gross infringement of privacy. I specifically told her of what I planned to do with Theodore and she was using this as some sick form of pleasure? Her own personal porn?

Fuck her.

* * *

Yay... Done!

Tell me what ya think. As a straight guy, let me tell you its not often we think of hopping into the shoes of the opposite sex without it being gay (at least around other guys). So far though, I think I've done fine.

In addition this wasn't intended as being pr0n. It was my own little venture into a mature plot that dealt with adult themes. The next chapter will feature everyone's (elses) favorite chipmunk...

Alvin. Yay?

**Important A/N **Due to some kind of magical banhammer, this story disappeared from the face of the site. I had to reupload it so if any of you are going like "Dude WTF? This is the same crap you had before." stop it and concentrate on whats important in life.

Like pr0nz.


End file.
